The purpose of the University of Hawai'i Cancer Center (UHCC)'s Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) is to ensure that clinical research of the highest scientific quality is carried out under UHCC sponsorship. It reviews and monitors all clinical trials where a UHCC faculty member is the Principal Investigator or where UHCC resources are utilized. The responsibility of the PRMS is to assure scientific quality of protocols, assure that protocols meet UHCC scientific priorities, and assure adequate scientific progress through satisfactory accrual and the continuing importance of protocol objectives.